legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Escargoon
Escargoon is a snail and the servant and sidekick to King Dedede. He hails from the Kirby Universe although he only appears in the anime Escargoon has two distinct sides to his personality. There's the part of him that helps Dedede with his schemes and tricks, but he seems to have a genuinely nice side to him that only appears in extreme situations. Escargoon's mannerism gives the impression of someone past his youth, and tends to get quite grumpy with the children of the village. He can be quite mean and naughty towards people in general, using his status as the King's assistant to lend him the right to boss people around , Despite this he has a good side of him that does not show because he is perpetually helping Dedede with his schemes in order to gain his approval. Since his mother says Escargoon is cowardly and would never hurt anyone, it would seem that this is true Escargoon can be quite cheerful and animated at times, and often does oddly effeminate things such as wearing aprons with hearts. He hosts Channel DDD Escargoon is quite intelligent with a wide amount of knowledge in botany (he wrote an encyclopaedia on the subject called The Encyclopaedia of Botanica), chemistry and electronics/robotics. When Dedede doesn't order something from Nightmare Enterprises. Unlike King Dedede, he does not trust the enterprises and rarely orders things from him. That one day he ends up meeting The B Team first with the lunes and trys to treat to the king when Anton Chirgueth shoots him. Escargoon joins the team alongside Dedede, and is now sent like the others to get someone Bender and Twilight can rely on The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Escargoon is set to return like his friends to Help Lizbeth and the heroes team to defeat Mechuckles,Elder God,Phobos,and The Sith Stalker, he will fight against Customer Service alongside his boss,King Dedede,Kirby,Tiff,and Tuff Allies: King Dedede, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, King Julian, Django of the Dead, Lizbeth, Meowth, Twilight Sparkle, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Snake, Mandark, Q, Phineas, Isabella, Professor Pericles, Falco, Ahsoka, Sandy, Big Boss, Jack O Lanturn, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinky, Brain, Meirda, Frost, Asami Sato Snapshot 4 (30-07-2012 9-39 AM).png Snapshot 3 (31-07-2012 1-31 PM).png Snapshot 5 (30-07-2012 9-42 AM).png Snapshot 5 (31-07-2012 1-40 PM).png Snapshot 12 (30-07-2012 9-49 AM).png Snapshot 14 (30-07-2012 9-51 AM).png Snapshot 15 (30-07-2012 9-52 AM).png Snapshot 18 (30-07-2012 9-59 AM).png escargon 3.png escargon 4.png escargoon 1.png escargoon 2.png escargoon.png Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Kirby Universe Category:Sidekicks Category:Anti Heroes Category:Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Members of the B Team Category:Non Humans Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ted Lewis Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Naoki Tatsuta Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing